


人去楼空

by rivendell1228



Series: 人去楼空 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendell1228/pseuds/rivendell1228
Summary: GGAD 民国AU军阀GG X北大教授AD历史设定：本文大部分内容还是遵循民国时期，尤其是抗战初期历史的，关于GG的军阀设定做一些修改：南京政权依旧是全国统一的中央，而GG则是表面归属中央的北方势力实际控制者，他并没有以任何历史上真实存在的军阀为原型。最终be，但前期还是有糖的不喜勿入，谢谢
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 人去楼空 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656454





	人去楼空

阿不思边摇头边叹气的回屋去，他笑自己终于像个不愿向权贵低头的老学究了。可愿不愿意是一回事，低不低头却不一定由得了他：就算宁死不屈南京也连他是谁都不会知道，眼前的这位可是一句话就能要他命的主儿。他泄愤似的拍平了沙发坐垫，从茶几上捡起了那张报纸,认认真真的叠好放进了自己书桌抽屉里。  
邓布利多教授最终还是低头了，他重操旧业写了那篇评论，并把稿子连同格林德沃甩给他的报纸一起夹进了一个空白的册子里。不过,不管他怎么试图否认自己被缠上了的事实，也阻止不了格林德沃再次出现在他家门口。在胡同口看到自家院门前熟悉的身影的时候，他果断选择在北平城错综复杂的胡同之间体验一下历史沧桑。终于，在第三次从不同的岔口假装和格林德沃“擦肩而过”的时候，他被叫住了。  
“先生想游历北平城是好兴致不错，可故地重游十分钟前才走过的路程，是不是兴致好过头了？”对于格林德沃来说，他这位神仙好不容易下凡亲自来找人却被晾了这么久也不是不生气，只不过看阿不思满怀希望的从胡同岔口偷瞄自家院门，见着他后又失望的顿一下然后转身继续围着这里转圈，他觉得也挺有意思。  
被迫放弃把对方耗走计划的阿不思只好尴尬的回来，说了句不好意思打开门锁把格林德沃请进家去，并且十分自觉的拿来了写好的稿子。“按您的要求，写好了”他陷入了被人揭穿后不讲理的无差别怪罪情绪。比如现在，他完全忽略了只要格林德沃心情不好他就会有性命之忧的状况，反而觉得这个讨厌鬼既然看出来了他什么意思，就应该在他被迫“故地重游”之前自觉消失。  
格林德沃的确很自觉——他自觉的又坐在了阿不思家沙发的正中间，身体略微后仰完全躺在靠垫上，抱着胳膊看对面那人一脸小委屈鬼的样子，对于阿不思放在茶几上的那几张纸，他最多是扫了一眼而已。终于，在阿不思撇着嘴缩进摆在旁边的扶手椅里之后，他管理了一下自己的表情。“先生还真是与众不同”阿不思以肉眼可见的幅度又撇了撇嘴并把脸转到看不见他的方向“你们这些文人，我见过骨头硬的，也见过要名要利的，先生这样写了文章还表现出这么不情愿给我看的，还真挺新鲜。”  
阿不思现在更不想理他了，他不安的挪动了一下，耳尖也变得红红的。他必须承认格林德沃说的没错，人家给了他在保命和留风骨之间选择的机会，既然他自己没本事宁死不屈，那就心安理得的给人家写文章保命，再摆出一副受尽委屈的样子来实属没有必要。他在本身实实在在不情愿和懊恼自己表现出来不情愿的情绪里来回发酵着，耳尖的红晕扩散到了脸颊。  
格林德沃虽然本意就是想要嘲讽阿不思的，却没想到自己这句话能有这么大的效果，他可以说是惊喜的看着对方这么大的变化，在阿不思把自己羞炸了之前及时推进了话题“不管怎么说，感谢先生配合，明天还请先生到这家报社来一趟，我们商量具体发表事宜。”  
阿不思看都没看格林德沃推过来的纸条，他真的不关心他的文章发表在哪儿、排什么版面之类的问题。批评南京的文章让他写一篇没什么，就算是格林德沃真缠上他了让他写一辈子也无所谓，反正自那些人一枪未发的放弃了东三省起，他们就成了爱国青年新晋的主要攻击对象。他更在意的是怎么避免和格林德沃扯上更多的关系：任何这位神仙，不，烦人的恶魔会出现的地方，他都不想去。他点点头敷衍的应下了明天的行程，把那张纸条叠成没法再对折的小方块，夹在指缝中间，起身“轰”走了格林德沃。  
他觉得自己从上次和格林德沃见面开始，变得越来越不像个北大先生了，因为现在，他就想用最简单粗暴的方式摆脱这讨人厌的境遇：  
回屋，睡觉。  
tbc


End file.
